At what point does the line $3y-4x=12$ intersect the $x$-axis? Express your answer as an ordered pair.
Explanation: If a point is on the $x$-axis, its $y$-coordinate is 0.  Therefore, we substitute $y=0$ into the equation for the line to find $x=12/(-4)=-3$.  Therefore, the coordinates of the $x$-intercept are $\boxed{(-3,0)}$.